We're Not So Scary in the Summer
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: (title is subject to change) In financial debt and struggle, Candace desperately seeks a job at the Googolplex Diner and becomes their latest security guard. In spite certain rumors about said establishment are, apparently, true, Candace still wonders if her new place in life is a good or bad thing. (chapters don't always have correlation to each other; inspired by LoveyLoo)
1. Phineas and Ferb

**I had a nightmare recently; it consisted of me being trapped on my bed, being forced to listen to the screams of Freddy and his companions over and over again, imagining them breathing down the back of my neck until I decided to wake up with a start…**

… **and then suddenly, at that moment, I got up to my feet and said, "Okay. I'm gonna write a Pnf/FNaF crossover!"**

 **My relationship with FNaF is a very strange one indeed. O_O**

 **Anyways, so, this'll be the second crossover I'll be working on, and don't worry; I'm still working on the Undertale/PnF crossover as well. I'm just struggling with telling everyone else's story along with Phineas'. They're shorter than his, though, and they're mostly just flashes, so I think I'll be good.**

 **Unlike the other crossover, this one doesn't really have a correlating story as of yet; it's just some moments that were inspired by** _LoveyLoo_ _ **'s**_ **fanart on** _DeviantArt_ **(you should look at her art, it's frigging amazing. That cover for my story "** _As the Clock Ticks_ **"? Yeah.** _ **SHE DREW IT.**_ **So if you haven't seen her art yet, you've been missing out. Drop whatever you're doing whether it's reading this fic or doing the dishes or whatever and see at least ONE of her drawings! PLEASE).**

 **I fell in love with the crossover, and have been waiting for the motivation to do it. I just…never thought a nightmare would make me. Not sure how that's supposed to make me feel, but I'm excited. XD Best of all, unlike SummerTale, which a few of you were confused by the storyline and one of you even questioned the evilness of Flowey (which if you didn't play/see the game and only saw little tidbits of it, I would understand; there was a time where I thought Sans and Papyrus were the villains of the story, and Flowey was a guide who happened to know them), I don't really have to explain anything here since it's supposed to be a "mystery" for those who don't know the story. Plus, I'll be making up some of their backstories anyway, so that'll be fun. :3**

 **Keep in mind that this is way more lighthearted than the actual FNaF series, and again I've never played that game. Unlike Undertale, I never WILL play that game. I only like FNaF because of its fanbase, not because of the game, and I am not ashamed to admit this. The game itself makes me feel claustrophobic just by reading the premise alone, and I'm not even ACTUALLY claustrophobic. Horror based games aren't even my forte. XD**

 **So without further ado, let's get this party started, shall we? :3 As usual, with this crossover, there will likely be no OCs, but again, unlike with Undertale in which adding an OC character would ruin the storyline, there's a chance I'll be able to get away with that if I can since the story here isn't set in stone and can't really be ruined. :3**

 **Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's series belongs to Scott Cawthorn**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **P/F/P/F**

 _Googolplex Dinner_

 _4:30 P.M._

 _Security Room_

 _Battery Power at 63%_

 _(~)_

Candace Flynn clicked on a seemingly random button on the control panel of a single screen that was able to show the entire building, one room at a time. The system here was very old fashioned, and Candace questioned why it hadn't been upgraded even before she started working there, but she decided not to question her boss. The last dozen times she did that at her other jobs landed her with a pink slip, and she didn't want to have to deal with that again. Still, it would make things a lot easier (and sure as heck a lot less horrifying) if they at least fixed the lighting within the security room.

About three months ago, Candace had joined the Googolplex family as a nighttime security guard. They seemed almost too excited that she had been so "desperate" to want such a risqué job, which was understandable. Her parents had told her over and over again ever since she took the position to be extra prepared in case some weird intruders entered the premise. She had taken parkour training as a teenager and although she wasn't sure if that would be useful, she was confident that she'd at least be able to dodge any series danger.

Of course, that wasn't something remotely to be worried about. The main problem was of course the stuff that happened at night.

Candace made the screen shift back to the party room, and appeared to pale a little as two forms seemed to be missing. She groaned, feeling a bit of sweat drip from her head. "Okay, Candace," she muttered to herself, "Stay calm…just stay calm…"

If there was anything Candace was known for, it was for her constant paranoia. Whether it be the thought of her reputation being tarnished by the littlest mistakes, a bad hair-do gone even more wrong, or even the most ridiculous of rumors, Candace would freak out about these things and lose plenty of sleep over it. She tended to be over-dramatic along with being quite cynical, an odd but believable mix for a young girl. Pushing twenty-four years of age, Candace still had somewhat of a mind of her younger years with much more needed maturity, though some traits would never go away.

No one expected Candace to call foul on the rumors of the Googolplex establishment, one that started many years ago, just a few years shy of her own birth. "The Bite of '87" had been the worst tragedy of the town, and one of the reasons why Candace's friends and family were wary of the place. It certainly brought a bad reputation to the Googolplex Diner, and it was surprise that it was still running. Perhaps it was the overwhelming amount of rumors that were created from the events.

It was a pretty odd rumor anyway, given that the animatronics looked mostly…human. Too human; they looked like they could be real. But on at the same time they didn't look all too terrifying. The only real "animal" of the place was the platypus, and he didn't show up much there as far as Candace knew.

Ever since the event took place, more rumors sprouted about the place, the most spoken of being a bit truer than the others. One had been of the animatronics coming to life every night with the intent of stuffing humans into suits that would somehow kill the person being pushed into it. Candace chose to believe that when her boss began to tease her about the said rumor by claiming that's what happened to every one of their night guards, she chose profusely to believe that it was just a joke.

And then she saw them…alive and sentient…and out to get her.

Candace sweated more as she caused the door to her left to shut. She shuddered as she heard a thud, followed by gentle knocking. "Oh, no you don't…" she chuckled to herself, "To think the boss was thinking about taking these doors down…over my dead bo-"

Candace paled as she looked over to the right entrance where a form leapt out and screamed at her. She screamed in response as the small metallic shadow knocked her clean onto the floor, her heart dropping in sync with the thud of the floor. Candace grabbed her chest and started to breathe heavily as the piece of metal-chromed garbage began to…giggle. As if it had the ability of human emotion.

Which, though beyond Candace's grasp of understanding, he could.

The animatronic who managed to catch her off guard so suddenly had the body of a triangle-headed child wearing a black suit with a white buttoned undershirt, black dress pants, brown shoes, a red tie, and a black top hat which was knocked off of his head upon making impact. His giggle sounded childish but held a strange echo, like somewhere in the background there was someone else laughing with him but it was so dull that Candace could barely hear it. She brushed it off as her just hearing things.

The childlike animatronic grinned up at her, sticking his supposedly inorganic tongue at Candace playfully. The older of the two glared at him as the animatronic's arm reached up to the panel and pressed on the button to open the left door to let his other companion in. "I win, I win, I win," he sang, "That's right? Who's the winner? Phineas, baby! Woot!"

Candace rolled her eyes as the other animatronic, who was also the size of a child but a little older than Phineas, entered. Opposing Phineas' red locks, this animatronic had green hair and wore a pirate-themed attire with fox ears and animal-esque claws. He wore an ever-vacant expression that only Phineas seemed to read off, and by the look of the red-haired robot boy it seemed that his quiet friend was happy with him.

"Did you see that, Ferb?" Phineas said, "I just took her down like-WHAM! Hee-hee~! That was great!"

"Yes, yes," Candace grumbled, lifting Phineas off of her and rose up to her feet to brush herself off, "As fun as this has been…do you have to play this…game…every night I come to take my shift?"

Phineas' smile failed to waver as he shut his eyes in a silly way. "Yes," he nodded, "Yes we do. You're much more fun than _Albert._ "

Phineas stuck his tongue out at the mention of the _other_ security guard of the establishment, who mostly did the daytime shifts. Ferb sighed in agreement. "Yes," he said in a Queen's English voice, "He's so uptight…he doesn't even let us play with the other kids whenever he's watching over everyone."

Candace smirked lightly. "That's because you're freaky robots trying to interact with flesh-filled children," she stated, "The kids might think that's cool, and, heh, well I think it's cool, I doubt their parents are gonna like you guys near their children especially with the rumors."

Phineas pouted, crossing his arms and stomping his foot down indignantly. "Humph," he said, "It's not my fault the people are blind to their stereotypical nonsense that 'one day robots will destroy us all' and stuff like that."

Candace snorted, noting Ferb's small, unnoticeable smile. "Don't you dare get political with me," she said, "I deal with enough of that from Jenny and my parents."

Phineas raised a fist into the air. "I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" he declared, "One day they will hear my cries for freedom and I won't shut up until my demands are met!"

"We'll see about that, shrimp," Candace said as she began to leave the room, "I'm gonna head to the kitchen and seen if Isabella made me another pizza. The last one was really good, much better than her other attempts."

Ferb blinked after the tallest of those currently residing in the room. "I still don't quite understand why you continue to allow her to cook after she nearly burnt the entire kitchen into ash," he said, quite perplexed.

Candace ignored him as she walked down the hall, followed by the other two animatronics, toward the kitchen.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. :3 I'm still surprised that I even wrote this of all things, but I'm glad I did regardless. Phineas and Ferb are so cute in this AU; they make me smile, especially Phineas.**

 **The other chapters are probably gonna be much shorter than this one. This is more slice-of-life than most of my fics and less story driven. Think "Across the Psychotic Dimension", only less sadistic…ironically given what both of these fics are individually based off of.**

 **Next I'm gonna try to update "Yard Bird" and "SummerTale" before continuing my rewrite montage of sorts. I'll be updating this on a whim, when I get some more ideas for this absolutely ADORABLE idea~. I might even be open for some suggestions, but only if you're familiar with LoveyLoo's version of the AU, to which I again direct you to LoveyLoo's DeviantArt. Seriously, you guys, she makes AWESOME ART.**

 **So, again, I hope you liked it! Please, leave a review, give me a critique and whatever you like to do, and have a pleasant day!**

 **-GTS is out! PEACE!**


	2. Isabella

**Well guys…I'm twenty now.**

 **That odd, perplexing age where you're no longer a teen, but you're also not yet considered an adult…**

… **at least that's how it is in my country. I dunno what it's like for those of you where don't live in the US, heh.**

 **And do not get technical with me. If I can't drink, I ain't an adult. That's why I plan on NEVER drinking, so that therefore I will NEVER AGE and will remain young and beautiful forever! (Hehehe, if only it were that simple…**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next installment!**

 **Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's series belongs to Scott Cawthorn**

 **This AU technically belongs to LoveyLoo, who has an account on this site, DeviantArt, and FictionPress. Go check out her art and stuff, guys, she's amazing! Like, really, really amazing; she's super talented and very humble. Bless her, people! CHECK OUT HER STUFF AND REVIEW THEM FOR WE ARE NOT WORTHY!**

… **ahem…enjoy.**

 **F/N/a/F**

 _Googolplex Diner_

 _3:00 A.M._

 _Security Room_

 _Battery Power at 85%_

 _(~)_

By far, the most horrifying abominable room within the Googolplex Diner was the kitchen. A room said to be the origins of some of the most disgusting mechanizations imaginable. Unpalatable cuisines crafted from the very bowels of Hades itself. No one knew this more than Candace did.

For this was the abode of the Diner's animatronic chef, Isabella. Cute, sweet, with a pinch of sass and absolutely no sense of taste, in clothes or in food in general, Isabella was a jack of all trades outside of the one thing she was created to do. Now it wasn't that she couldn't cook at all; in the morning when she and her fellow animatronics were reduced to mindless singing robots, she was able to make great foods. Self-aware, however…she was…decent, sure. It was when she decided to come up with "better" recipes that it all went down the toilet.

And Candace would always be the first person that came to Isabella's mind who must absolutely under every circumstance be the first to try out her newest masterpiece.

Lucky her?

Currently, Candace was hiding behind one of the masks that she had been given by her boss. For whatever reason, none of the animatronics could ever recognize her wearing it. It had something to do with their vision receptors or whatever tech-lingo they came up with. Either way, they seemed outright gullible when it came to the mask. Of course, there was one flaw to the disguise in question…

…it was a Phineas mask.

Which wouldn't be a problem, if it were anyone else but Isabella who Candace was trying to hide from; and everyone knew fully well of the yellow-purple wearing robot's infatuations with the oblivious showrunner. It wasn't that Isabella was magically aware of who was who due to her undying passion, no. If anything she was as clueless as the rest of them. It was the fact that the moment she lays eyes on the boy of her dreams, Isabella will drop everything she's doing and continuously chat with him nonstop.

Phineas was lucky to have the patience of a saint, although Isabella wasn't usually that annoying anyway. It somehow felt that way, however, whenever Candace wore that mask. How did no one ever notice Isabella's flirty eyes, and the way she stared at him? How OLD was that little girl?!

Maybe it was just Candace's awkwardness to the situation? Maybe it felt weird because she knew Isabella's crush on Phineas burned hotter than her uncle's urinary tract infection? Either way, a minute felt like an hour in Isabella's love infested presence. But if it kept her from devouring any of Isabella's disgusting confectionaries, Candace would take it.

"Candaaaaaace? Caaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace~? Where aaaaarrrrreeee yooooouuuuuu~?"

Speak of the devil…

"Candace? Candace, are you in-."

The raven haired (yes, she had black, human-like hair hanging down her head; a fairly long length to be honest. It was almost as long as Candace's) animatronic, whose eyes had a blue glow to them, stared directly at Candace in shock. But soon she shook it off with a girlish giggle as she blinked at the young adult cutely. "Hey, Phineas," she greeted, "Whatcha dooin~?" she bowed her head a bit, examining the situation, "Sittin' on Candace's chair and all?"

Candace shuffled, and proceeded to make the best Phineas imitation she could muster. "I…I'm just, uh," she coughed, "Waiting for Candace to come…back?"

"Oh, so you know where she is, then?" Isabella grinned, "Can you tell me where she is? I made this new recipe!"

"Of course you have…"

"I call it-," Isabella proceeded to pose as she took out the dish from who knows where, "-the pizza cake!"

Although a delectable sounding name, the meal appeared to include white and brown frosting with pizza crust, some cheese, and other pizza toppings. Several burnt spots covered the food, along with some added green gush that added to the flavor. Candace shuddered.

"Is something wrong, Phin?" Isabella blinked curiously, "Are one of your screws loose again?"

"Uh…" Candace shook her head, "It's just…uh…shudders, I guess, hehe…"

Isabella tilted her head to the other side. "But we never get 'the shudders' unless we're having a malfunction of some kind," she stated with a frown, "Unless something's bothering you…" she let out a small gasp before craning forward in concern, "You can always tell me, Phineas, if something's on your mind. If it's too private for the others, I won't tell anyone. Not even Ferb."

Isabella paused at the mention of her crush's step brother and hummed to herself in thought. Candace could feel she sweat drip down the side of her face. "Say…" she tapped her chin, making a dull "tink" noise, "Where is Ferb, anyway? You two are rarely a part."

Candace's eyes shifted warily. "…around," she managed to say, clutching the seat.

"Does Ferb have to deal with your problem?" Isabella asked, "Did you two have a fight?"

"Nothing's wrong, Isabella," Candace finally said, "I-I'll just…go get a check-up with Ferb later, okay? He's probably flirting with Vanessa or something anyway…"

Candace felt her sins crawling down her back as Isabella's adorable stare turned slightly lifeless like the animatronic she was. "…Phineas," Isabella chuckled darkly, "I doubt you even know the meaning of that word, dear."

"…uh…"

"Phineas?"

"…yes?"

Candace shrunk back as Isabella peered into her eyes. "You're not Phineas, are you?" Isabella snarled in growing anger, "What did you do to my Phineas?! And where's Candace, you imposter! Tell me now! If you hurt them, I swear-!"

"W-wait, Isabella, I can explain!"

Before Candace could do anything, Isabella let out a terrifying jump-scare, her eyes turning into a soulless black with white pupils as she bellowed a shriek. Candace immediately fell out of her chair and onto her butt, the mask promptly falling off as she clutched her racing heart, trying to back away from the angered animatronic. Immediately, however, Isabella found herself recognizing the figure, and promptly stopped whatever she was doing to examine the night guard fully. She gasped in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" Isabella ran over to her friend, "Candace! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"Ugh…" Candace shuddered and shot Isabella a cold glare, "How many times have I told you guys that I do _not_ like being _JUMP SCARED?!"_

Isabella coiled back before giving a small glare of her own, pouting a bit. "Well, we've told you plenty of times that we don't like that mask trick of yours!" she huffed, "It's really mean when you try to confuse us that way! What were you even doing?"

Candace felt her heart drop as her eyes darted to the door. Isabella stared at her expectantly. "…I…was…" Candace hummed a bit before quickly changing the subject, "Hey, weren't you looking for Phineas, or something? I think he's with Ferb, talking about how hot Vanessa is…or whatever…"

"Wait," Isabella's pace slowed down, "Are you talking about Phineas or Ferb?"

Candace gave the flattest look she could muster. "Who do you think I mean?" she sighed.

"Because Vanessa's too old for Phineas…"

Candace sighed again, noting Isabella's lack of focus on her part. "Are you seriously getting protective over a guy who doesn't even know you exist?" she asked.

Isabella blinked. "You like talking about that Jeremy guy a lot," she stated, "I don't see why I can't think about my Phinny like you do with-."

"Ooookay, that's enough," Candace blushed madly at her own childish endeavors being displayed by an animatronic girl, "Now, uh, why don't you go and…and straighten Phineas out, 'k?"

Candace proceeded to push Isabella out of the door before the little girl gasped. "Oh wait!" Isabella declared, "I was going to show you my new recipe! Wanna try it?"

Candace cringed as Isabella took out the dish again, the aroma filling Candace's nostrils, proceeding to make the poor night guard gag in disgust. Isabella's face slowly turned back into a frown as Candace tried to keep at bay from her dessert. Isabella once again tilted her head. "Don't…don't you want some?" she asked, "I worked really hard on it…"

"I-I'm kinda full, Isabella," Candace assured her, "I don't think I can eat another bite."

Isabella looked over passed Candace and saw a purse, which had a lunch-bag peeking out of it. The animatronic's eyes met back with Candace's, and sparkled dangerously. Candace flinched as she witnessed grey streaks forming on Isabella's face.

She was crying.

Oh, dear heavens she was crying.

"W-why are you lying to me?" Isabella whimpered, "Why are you _always_ lying to me, Candace?"

"Whaaaaaaat? Pfft," Candace waved her hand dismissively, "I don't lie, Isabella, that's-that's not in my forte, heh…"

"But you just lied now!" Isabella cried, "And you lied before, too, with that mask! You always do this and I wanna know why!"

Candace's eyes shifted once more, directly at the door. Oh, how she wanted to make a run for it…

"Well, uh…" Candace moved again as Isabella attempted to push the food into her face as if to force feed her.

"Either tell me what's going on," Isabella ordered, "Or EAT IT! I won't take any other option, Candace! Not this time!"

"' _Not this time' she says,"_ Candace thought to herself, _"When else has she even acted up like this anyway…?"_

Isabella stomped her foot on the ground angrily as she leered up at the elder one. Candace sweated hard as she stared at the food. Dare she tell her the truth? Or dare she taste things most foul?

Dare she make Isabella cry again?

"Well?"

Candace sighed, knowing well of what she had to do. She hesitantly took a slice, the very action alone lightening up Isabella's mood like a switch. She stared at it.

" _It can't be that bad, could it?"_

 **(~)**

Several minutes later in the ladies' restroom, Candace was puking her guts out over the toilet, while being comforted by a guilt-ridden Isabella. Meanwhile, Phineas and the other animatronics all wondered exactly what had happened as Candace disappeared for the next three days due to apparent food-poisoning. Isabella was too embarrassed to tell them directly.

Unfortunately for her, Ferb was very good at uncovering secrets, but not so good at hiding them, as quiet as he was.

Candace and Isabella would never live this moment down.

 **A/N:**

 **Well, what do you guys think? I'm actually very pleased with this one. XD**

 **I know, I know, Isabella should be able to do absolutely everything, right? Because she's a super-saiyan-Fireside Girl or whatever, right? Well, guess what; I find this quirk to be HILARIOUS, so you can go and stuff yourselves into a Fazbear suit and SUCK IT!**

 **Up next: Baljeet and Buford's introductions!**

 **Thank you and have a blessed day/afternoon/evening, everyone!**

 **-GTS**


End file.
